


Heights Unseen

by ScentedBooks



Series: Geraskier Week Spring 2020 [4]
Category: The Witcher (TV), Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: Draconid, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Established Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion, Happy Ending, He unconscious for most of this, Hurt/Comfort, Jaskier heals Geralt, M/M, Mage Jaskier, Monster of the Week, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-20
Updated: 2020-02-20
Packaged: 2021-02-28 05:04:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,137
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22818187
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ScentedBooks/pseuds/ScentedBooks
Summary: Geralt gets injured while fighting a Draconid, Jaskier heals him.
Relationships: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion
Series: Geraskier Week Spring 2020 [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1634068
Comments: 2
Kudos: 201





	Heights Unseen

**Author's Note:**

> Day 4: Hurt/Comfort
> 
> Find me on Tumblr:   
> scented-books 
> 
> I'm also apart of a Discord Server (18+)  
> https://discord.gg/YNf6chy

Jaskier rubbed his bloodied hands onto the towel next to him from his place on the floor and stared at the hulking body laying on the plush carpet that laid next to the fireplace in the inn he had found the night before in a rush. 

So _Stupid_ , Jaskier thought as he continued to roam his blue eyes across Geralt’s uncovered body as it slowly healed under his magic.   
Magic that was coursing through the Witcher’s veins even as the sun began to shine through the cracks of the window, condensation forming all around the pane. 

He put his hands back over Geralt’s body and listened carefully for the now steady paced beating of the man’s heart. Much better than it was the night before. 

A faint glow poured from his hands and he heard a small intake of breath from the unconscious form and smiled slightly to himself before continuing the slow process that was healing someone like Geralt of Rivia, a _mutant_ , his Witcher. 

Who would’ve thought that the first time Jaskier needed to step in to help the Witcher was during a hunt for a Draconid?

The large creature was _ancient_. This specific species of Draconid was known as a Forktail. The beasts armor had bony plates, reptilian legs, and a long spike studded tail. The most important aspect of this creature was the fact that it had _wings_. Not many versions of the monster have wings, but Geralt seems to get lucky in those aspects. 

As they neared the small farm town to rest for the night, Geralt had heard the screeching from the farthest corner, a small farm that only raised cattle was being attacked in the middle of the day. 

Those few who noticed the Witcher asked for his help immediately, and for a large amount of coin. He’d taken the bag, thrown it in Jaskier’s general direction and walked towards the rampage. 

Jaskier had shoved the money into his bag and settled Roach in at the nearby stable, leaving his bag and lute with her, knowing they would be safe, missing almost the entirety of the fight. 

By the time he had gotten to the pasture, he had heard Geralt’s heart beating rapidly. Looking around the burnt field neither Geralt nor the draconid were seen. Looking up into the sky he saw them both. The draconid had Geralt suspended in the air, the man’s sword was embedded into the beast’s throat, but as blood drained from its throat, the fury of the monster did not lighten. It thrashed and roared into the air, fire barely missing Geralt’s hair as it waved him around like a rag doll. 

The only thing that kept him from falling to the crisp earth beneath him was his grip on the swords handle. 

Jaskier had watched with wide terrified eyes as the horn on the beasts nose violently swung into the direction of Geralt, and the tip twisted into Geralts direction once more, this time making contact with the man’s broad chest, effortlessly slicing through the thick material that was his armor.   
Geralt’s grip on the sword had loosened and as soon as the horn cut through his skin, he let go of the hilt completely, and he began his descent towards the earth. Before he fell completely, he ripped the sword out with him, sending blood flying everywhere, the draconid roared in pain.

“Oh shit.” Jaskier had stated, panic engulfing his system, “GERALT!” he’d yelled, completely unaffected by the draconid’s attention being brought towards him. 

He reached his hand out, as the draconid seemed interested in getting its teeth into Geralt one last time before it ran out of blood. Jaskier sent a pulse of magic towards the beast, sending it flying into the trees at the edge of the farmland. 

His magic caught Geralt right before he hit the ground. 

After Jaskier had gotten the Witcher safely into the small inn room, freely given to them by the innkeeper, who was grateful for her husband’s safety.

The farm owner had come into the inn and given his wife a kiss as the dragon still laid dead on the ground. 

“Don’t try and move it, we will get to it as soon as we can.” Jaskier had stated and went back into the inn room, getting to work. 

And here they were now. 

Jaskier was now sitting on the edge of the bed in the inn. He laid a warm rag from the water on the bedside table and sat it softly on the Witcher’s forehead. Running his hands over the man’s sleeping form one more time, he sighed softly.

The wounds that the Witcher bared were closed. Luckily, they had knitted themselves back together with some encouragement from Jaskier’s magic. Leaving no trace of them ever donning his already marked skin. He continues to observe the man in silence for a few more moments before heaving himself off the edge of the bed and preparing a bath for himself. 

As he got settled in the bath, he let himself relax within the depths of the warm water and closed his eyes. 

He walked back into the room and wiped his damp hair with a towel before sweeping his blue eyes back over the Witcher. Golden eyes looked back at him with soft fondness and he sent the man a large smile. 

“You’re awake.” Jaskier threw the towel down on the floor and made his way over to the bed once more, his footsteps creaking slightly on the wooden floor, “How are you feeling?”

He sits closer to the Witcher this time, he chooses to sit on his knees next to the man before reaching out to sit his hand softly on his face, moving the still slightly warm rag out of the way, and running his finger through his hair. 

“Never felt better after a fight.” Geralt grunts out softly in return, shooting the mage a small smile. 

“You should be more careful.” Jaskier stated with a stubborn edge, “a fall from that height could have killed you Geralt.”

Geralt hms, “C’mere little lark.”

Jaskier crosses his arms and Geralt sighs, reaching out to grab one of his arms, he lets himself be pulled into the Witcher’s bare chest with a small smirk on his face.

“Don’t be upset with me.” Geralt whispers after a moment of silence. He feels dry lips press against his temple, before an arm wraps around his waist, pulling him closer, “Rest. I know you have been awake this whole time.”

Jaskier buries his head into the Witcher’s chest and hears another whisper from the man, “Thank you for saving me.”

Jaskier falls asleep with a smile on his face, Geralt’s rough hands continue to run across the arm he has over the man’s stomach as he rests.


End file.
